Stress Relief
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After working late on a rape/murder case that hits really close to home for Olivia, Melinda wants to lift her colleague's morale. And she finds just the way to accomplish this. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Stress Relief**

(Law & Order: SVU)

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Detective Olivia Benson

Dr. Melinda Warner

_Summary: After working late on a rape/murder case that hits really close to home for Olivia, Melinda wants to lift her colleague's morale. And she finds just the way to accomplish this. Femslash_

(Olivia/Melinda) (Angst/Romance)

Rating : M

Doctor Melinda Warner was in her office late one Wedensday night, the rest of the squad had gone home for the night. Melinda had decided to stay and look over an unsolved case file : Francine Carson, White female, 5'5", 135 pounds, black hair, hazel eyes. This was no ordinary victim, to Melinda Francine was her best friend and she didn't deserve to die the way she did. Raped, stripped of her clothes, stabbed, and, left in an alley like an animal. Tears rolled down Melinda's face as she picked up the crime scene photo of her friend and looked at it longingly, 'Oh Francine, I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.' Melinda thought to herself. Just then Melinda heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" "It's Detective Benson, I have the test results that you wanted." "C-come in, Detective." Melinda replied.

Melinda quickly wiped away her tears as Detective Olivia Benson opened the door and stepped inside the office. "Working late again, eh?" "Yeah, sorry to keep you here so long tonight Olivia... it's just... this isn't just another rape/murder case for me." "I see, tell me about it." Olivia said pulling up a chair across from Melinda's desk.

"The victim was a close friend of mine." Melinda said as her eyes began to fill with tears again. "It's all my fault Olivia, I should've been there to help her!!" Melinda wailed.

"Melinda." Olivia said as she stands up and walks over to Melinda, the brown haired detective kneels down and wraps her arms around Melinda. "Shh... Let it all out baby, come on. You're coming with me." "Where are we going?" Melinda asked as she wiped her eyes again. "To my house, you need comfort in your condition, and I'm just the person to give it to you." "All right, Olivia." Melinda said with smile. Melinda and Olivia exchanged small talk while on the way to Olivia's house, after parking her car in the garage Melinda and Olivia walked up the front steps to the door. "I just moved in a few months ago so please excuse the mess and lack of furniture." Melinda just smiled and nodded. When they entered the house Melinda saw that Olivia had been pulling her leg, the Detective's home was beautifully decorated with various oil paintings and pictures of people that Olivia knew.

"Oh Olivia, you're such a tease." Melinda said. "You needed cheering up hon', I know how it feels to lose someone close to you Melinda."  
"You do?" Melinda asked. "Yeah I uh... lost someone very close to me three years ago." "Who was it if you don't mind my asking?"

"Her name was Mari Alicia, she was killed in a car accident." Olivia said. "Olivia, I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining about my problems and you're dealing with your own."

"It's all right Melinda, Mari died three years ago and the woman who hit her is in prison for felony Hit and Run and Vehicular Manslaughter." Melinda nods and leans back against the back rest behind her. "Hey Melinda, how are things with you and Alex?" "Not good as of late I'm afriad." Melinda replied.

"What do you mean?" Melinda sighed. "Well Alex thinks that I'm fixated on finding Francine's killer, she said she doesn't want to see me anymore." Melinda said wiping her eyes agian.

"Oh Melinda, I'm so sorry. Listen, you can stay here for as long as you need to. All right?" "O-okay...and Olivia?" "Yeah?" "Thank you so much."  
"Any time Melinda." Olivia said with smile. Melinda moved into Olivia's second bedroom, over the next month and a half Melinda and Olivia became close friends, but Olivia wanted to get much closer. For about a year now Olivia has been keeping a secret, she's in love with Melinda Warner. And who could blame her really? That short brown hair, those enchantingly beautiful brown eyes, those luscious red lips, that sexy, perfectly toned body,... Melinda was a goddess in flesh and Olivia wanted her SO BADLY! Olivia would sometimes sneak peeks of her in the shower at the gym when they worked out together and she jumped at every opportunity to work with the ME in hopes of seeing her, if but in passing. Every night when she masturbated she fantasized that it was Melinda fingering her to intense orgasms and eating her pussy until she couldn't cum anymore. Hell, even when Olivia used a dildo, she'd imagine it was Melinda wearing a strap-on.

Olivia lay awake in her bed when she heard screaming coming from Melinda's room, quickly Olivia jumped out of bed and rushed into Melinda's room.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as Melinda sat up and looked at the detective with tears in her eyes, Olivia could see that Melinda was shaking.

"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry if my screaming woke you up 'Liv." "Don't worry about it Mel, I was up any way. Please tell me about your nightmare." Olivia said as she sat on the bed next to Melinda, her gray NYPD t-shirt hiked up some giving Melinda a clear view of Olivia's creamy right thigh and her white satin underwear. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
"All right 'Liv, I'll tell you." Olivia slid closer to Melinda and placed her left arm around Melinda, Melinda leaned against Olivia and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"The dream starts with Francine and I walking down a street, then out of nowhere these three shadows come and knock us down. Francine yells for me to run before one of the shadows pulls out a gun and shoots her, then I am alone with Francine's still body. I-I try to revive her Olivia...but I can't. Francine is dead 'Liv, she's dead because of me."  
Olivia pulled Melinda into her Melinda felt herself tingle when her skin made contact with Olivia's, Olivia gently Melinda's hair. "Melinda, don't ever blame yourself for Francine's death, you did everything in your power to save someone you care for and even though Francine died she knew that you did everything you could to try and save her."  
"Now all I can do is try and find my best friend's killer." "You'll find them and I'll help you do it." Olivia announced. Melinda's eyes lit up as she smiled at Oliva.

"Thanks 'Liv, that means so much to me." Melinda said, Olivia smiled at Melinda. "Olivia?" "Huh?" Olivia answered her friend.  
"Hold me...please?" "Sure thing, Melinda." Olivia was overjoyed at the very thought of putting her arms around the woman of her dreams, Olivia wrapped her arms around Melinda.  
"Melinda?" "Yes Olivia?" "Y-you're very important to me, you make my days brighter... I-I'm in love with you Melinda Warner." Melinda's brown eyes went wide as Olivia leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Melinda's. 'Olivia loves me?... She's actually in love with me?' Tears began slowly streaming down Melinda's face, she smiled at Olivia through her tears. "How long have you been in love with me, Olivia?" "Ever since we started working together. You're so beautiful Melinda, I simply can not imagine my life without you in it."Olivia said as Melinda snuggled up next to her. "Melinda, I'll start helping you with Francine's case in the morning, I've a few days off." "Ok Olivia."  
Olivia leaned forward and gently kissed Melinda's forehead. "Goodnight beautiful." Olivia said. "Goodnight dearest." Olivia and Melinda fell asleep in each other's arms, for the first time in a long time Melinda felt loved, she felt safe in Olivia's arms. The next morning Olivia woke up around 7:45, she looked around for Melinda but the ebony ME wasn't in the room.

"Melinda? Melinda, where are you?" "In the kitchen, hope you don't mind. I made us breakfast." Melinda replied. Olivia smiled as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, Olivia was greeted by the smell of warm pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and, coffee on the table and Melinda washing the last of the pots and pans that she used. "Mmmm... morning sweetie." Melinda said. Olivia smiled as she walked up behind Melinda and put her arms around Melinda's waist and held her lover tightly.

"Thanks for breakfast, babe." Olivia whispered before planting a gentle kiss on Melinda's cheek. After breakfast Melinda and Olivia pulled out Francine's case file and began going through it. After about an hour or so Olivia found something in the report. "Melinda, in your report you put down that you found semen inside Francine but in another report there is no mention of this." "Someone changed my report-." Suddenly the front door burst open and a man armed with an AK-47 rushed in and shot up the house, Olivia pulled Melinda under the table.

"Stay put, I'll stop this guy." Olivia said. Melinda nodded. "Please be careful Olivia." Melinda said as she watched Olivia low crawl to her bedroom. The gunman was still shooting wildly pointing the gun in every direction. While in her bedroom, Olivia called the station for backup.


	2. Chapter 2

Then Olivia opened the drawer in her nightstand and grabbed her gun, quickly and silently Olivia made her way over behind the loveseat, she could see Melinda still huddled under the table. Olivia glanced over at the gunman who just finished reloading he then turned his weapon on the table where Melinda was hiding, Olivia's heart skipped a beat and her mind registered one thing: 'Protect Melinda.'

Without a second to lose Olivia popped up from behind the loveseat and fired four rounds, all four shots hit their target and the gunman goes down.  
Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as Elliot, Munch, and, Fin ran into the apartment.  
Melinda crawled out from underneath the table and hurried over to Olivia and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Olivia, I was so scared." Melinda said as squeezed Olivia tighter. "Are you all right, Melinda?" "I'm fine 'Liv."  
"Who is this guy?" Elliot asked. "His name is Dameon Steele, he raped and sodimized his thirteen year old niece last year.  
Olivia caught him and my forensic evidence help put him away for tweleve years." Melinda said as Munch and Fin check Dameon out.

"He's still alive, we'll get him to Bellevue." Munch said, Elliot looked at Olivia. The icy stare she gave him said it: "Leave Elliot, we want to be alone."

"I'll go...with Munch and Fin." he said before turning around walking out the front door, closing behind him.

"Are you sure that you're okay Melinda?" "'Liv, I'm okay,really." Melinda said with a warm smile.

Olivia cleaned up the broken window glass while Melinda poured them some coffee, then the two lovers sat down on the couch together.  
"Thanks babe, this is exactly what we need to cool down with after what just happened." Olivia said.

"'Liv, I was wondering something." Melinda said. "What's up sweetie?" "Will you be going undercover again?"

Olivia smiled at Melinda. "No Melinda, I'm not going anywhere."

Melinda took Olivia's glass and sat it down on the table next to hers, then Melinda took Olivia's hand in hers and gazed longingly into her eyes.

"I love you so much Olivia." Melinda whispered. "I love you too Melinda." Olivia replied before leaning in and giving Melinda a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

**The End.**


End file.
